Dauntless Dance Academy
by Ally646
Summary: Tris is moving to LA to go to Dauntless Dance Academy she meets all her friends and makes a few enemies this is not and automatic four/tris fanfic but there will be four/tris so don't worry guys it will come the story is awesome but not the summery so please try it!
1. Chapter 1

**hiya guys sorry this is like my first real fanfic so take it easy on me okay I really love the idea of dance and I just love divergent so I thought I would combine he two I hope you like it ENJOY!**

DIVERGENT DANCE ACADEMY CHAPTER 1…

"BEATRICE!" I wake up to my brother Caleb banging on my door "I'm up!" I shout hoping he would leave me alone, nope I guess not "come on were going to be late its graduation today!" I groan at this. What my parents and Caleb both don't know is that after graduation I'm moving to LA to go to a dance academy don't get me wrong I love my family and I love it here in Chicago but my dream is to dance and I can never achieve that here. "Coming!" I shout through my door. I jump out of bed and go into my bathroom I apply little eye liner and mascara and then get dresses into my black imagine dragons t shirt my back skinny jeans with my black and white converse I add in my spike bracelet and leave my blond wavy hair down to complete the look and I run downstairs before Caleb can go without me.

I jump into my brother's car a mustang 1971 wow I love cars but I love dance more. Caleb pulls out of the drive way and heads to school. We Get ready in our gowns for graduation and head out to the gym.

All the names are being called when I hear mine "Beatrice Prior Dauntless Dance Academy in LA" oh no I look in the crowd to see my father scowling at me and my mother's eyes filling up with tears but she smiles anyway and puts on a brave face. I walk up to collect my diploma and sit with the other graduates we leave and I go to pack my car up with my things. When I am ready to leave I say my goodbyes to my mother because my father and brother won't speak to me and I head off for LA, Dauntless Dance Academy here I come!

**Hi guys I hoped you liked it sorry it's a bit short but I seemed like a good place to end it I will make the next one longer I promise see ya!**


	2. Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 2

Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 2…

Recap_: __**When I am ready to leave I say my goodbyes to my mother because my father and brother won't speak to me and I head off for LA, Dauntless Dance Academy here I come!**_

I finish my drive to LA when I step out of my car a girl walks past and walks into my car door "Oh my god are you okay!" I scream at the girl on the floor with concern all over my face. "Yeah I'm fine just a little surprised that's all" she says looking up at me I extend a hand to her and help her up whilst replying "well you don't expect to get hit by a car door every day do you? Oh and sorry about that by the way" I look down blushing at my stupidity "its fine really oh and I'm Christina by the way" she looks at me whilst smiling "I'm Tris nice to meet you" she then says "I just got here today 'I'm starting at Dauntless Dance Academy" I look at her amazement all over my face "me too" we both start talking and go to the main halls where we will find out what classes we have and where our dorms are. It turns out Chris and I share a room and have most classes together this will be AWESOME!

We head to our dorm to get some rest for tomorrow I can't wait I could actually get somewhere as a dancer. I wake up to my alarm and then wake Christina up too we get ready and head for our classes. Naturally our first two classes are dance and so is the final class so we head to the dance studio and start to stretch in preparation for the lesson. Our instructor walks in and I can't help but think where I've seen that face before the hooked nose the spare upper lip and the full lower lip and the eyes the beautiful dark blue eyes I could get lost in them if that were possible. "Hi guys my name is four and I…" he is cut off by someone shouting "four like the number?" "Yes four like the number" he replies coldly "Now before as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I am four and I will be your Instructor I will help you with posture, technique, facial expression, movement and so on" I look at him wow he is hot TRIS I mentally scold myself you can't be thinking this way especially about a guy that you don't even know a voice snaps me out of my trance and I listen "Now I will be reading names one by one and when your name is called you will come up and perform for the class to whatever piece of music is on at that moment you will each have your own song so no need to worry about making it quick" I like this idea it shows you what kind of dancing different people can and can't do. "TRIS!" Four shouts for me to come up and when I am ready the press play on the stereo. Taylor swift 'both of us' is playing yay I already know a dance to this song. I begin to dance and I catch glimpses of my class mates looking awed or astonished or jealous? I don't know but I know I'm doing well the way four is nodding in approval I'm so glad he likes it DAMN TRIS STOP! I finish the dance and go and sit down the room erupting in applause and I blush I look over at four… again and I see him trying to hide a smirk wow he is soo hot I'm not even gonna bother scolding myself this time because I know that it's not going to stop and I really don't want to anyway.

**hiya guys I know I know its not very long but its like 10:30 pm and I've been up since 6 am I need a break but I promise that I will do short ones in the week then long in the weekend I hope that works for you guys and I hope you liked the story please review bye :)**


	3. Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 3

Dauntless Dance Academy chapter 3…

Review_: I blush I look over at four… again and I see him trying to hide a smirk wow he is soo hot I'm not even gonna bother scolding myself this time because I know that it's not going to stop and I really don't want to anyway._

"Wow tris I didn't know you could dance like that!" Chris looked happy as she said it I was happy that I met her she seems really nice. "Well I'm positive that you are amazing but I'm not that good but thanks anyway" she just looked at me but didn't bother arguing. Class had ended and Chris had walked off with some guy called will so I was just going to lunch when I walked in to someone resulting in me falling down "sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said whilst getting up. I looked up and it was four, again I found myself getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes I just couldn't help myself I don't know how but I managed to drag my eyes away from his and listen to what he was saying "listen it was just as much my fault as it was yours I should have been paying more attention to where I was going" he was looking at me apologetically. "Well I should go" he said and he started walking away leaving me standing there like an idiot I really want to get to know him and I will hopefully I just feel so drawn to him I need to find out more.

Later that night Chris was talking to me about will she seemed to really like this boy but I really couldn't listen to her I was too busy thinking about class tomorrow and what will be happening I fall asleep to the rain outside the beating of it on the window and that is the last memory I have of that night before I drift off.

**Hiya guys sorry I haven't updated but I have had homework but don't worry ill update the next one like today I've just started writing it the next one will be in fours pov by the way I hope you liked this chapter enjoy the story! ****J**


	4. Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 4

**Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 4…**

**Fours POV…**

Beep, beep, beep

I'm woken up by the sound of my alarm I slam my hand down on it and groan into my pillow I have to teach another group of wanna be dancers. I get up and ready and make my way out of the apartment and down to the canteen I grab a banana and head to the ballet studio yes ballet. I walk in and start to introduce myself when I am rudely interrupted by a student named peter I think, god this is gonna be a long year. I begin to explain what we are doing when I look over and see the familiar blue grey eyes from my childhood WAIT WHAT! That blond flowing hair the piercing blue grey eyes the small frame and way she holds her body its Tris…

OH MY GOD! I can't believe it's her she was is the most important person to me if only I didn't leave when I did we could have been so much more…

**Flashback…**

"_Toby wait for me" Tris shouts me from across the field we sneak away to our field every night and she trying to catch me up to our spot. We get there and sit against and old oak tree when I ask her "Tris I need to ask you something very important" I look at her and examine her 10 year old features and memorise them completely and utterly perfectly because this may be the last time I see her "shoot" she says her beautiful blue grey eyes piercing into mine "promise me promise that you will never forget me no matter what okay?" she looks at me before answering with "Tobias William Eaton I could never ever forget you I… I um I love you" she looks down at her feet like they are the most interesting thing in the world and blushes. I put my lips literally on her ear and say "I love you too" she smiles and hugs me so tight I could have just stopped breathing right then and there but I didn't care just to have her arms around me to feel her tight grasp around my waste one last time. We lie down on the grass after that looking up at the stars her head resting on my chest it was perfect…_

_**Flashback end…**_

I look over at her to find her looking at me does she remember? No she couldn't it was like seven years ago and I have changed so much. A part of me doesn't want her to remember me like if she did I would just end up hurting her like last time but another part of me the bigger part of me the part that loves her more than anything else in the world wishes she remembers me and that she will stop me after class and hug me just like she did the last time I saw her. I call Tris up first to do the work and I purposely put on Taylor swift both of us for two different reasons one it was like our song when we were together and two when we were together because we both loved dance we made a ballet routine to this and I wanted to see if she still remembered it because I know I did it was one of the best memories I have of anyone. I look at her as she does the routine and SHE DOES REMEMBER THE DANCE! She remembers it, it is actually Tris my Tris the one that I love and oh my god that is it I am going to get to know her no matter what I have Tris back and I'm not letting her go again.


	5. Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 5

Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 5…

**Four POV…**

I was walking down the hall to my room as I walk into someone resulting in them falling over I look down to see who the person was and it was Tris! Oh no I can't believe I just did that I hope she's okay oh my god she is gonna hate me "sorry I wasn't paying attention" she said whilst getting up I look into her beautiful blue grey eyes and say "listen it was just as much my fault as it was yours I should have been paying more attention to where I was going" I say looking at her apologetically I was so ashamed that's it I need to make it up to her I need to think of something to make her remember me but how do I do that?! I need time to think about this "well I should go" I say and I walk off I need to plan my way to get her to remember me and it needs to be good…

I go back to my room that night and I think of the perfect way to get her to remember me I will remake the day I left… All I have to do is get her to the felid and lead her to the old oak tree and maybe then she will remember me I hope she does. All I need now is to think of how and when to get her there I guess this is harder than it seems oh well I guess I can think about that tomorrow I need to get to sleep I have work tomorrow and I can't fall asleep in the middle of class that would be embarrassing and it all goes black and suddenly I am in a forest and I can hear Tris' voice from a distance "toby come on I have something to show you" wait why is she calling me toby? Does she remember? How did I get into this forest? Oh well I guess I'll just follow Tris. The next thing I know I hear screams Tris' screams "TOBY, TOBY HELP!" I can hear Tris but I can't see her and that's when I see her lying on the floor a bullet wound in her shoulder as her beautiful white blouse turns a crimson red as she bleeds to death… I hold her in my arms praying just praying for her to be okay and that's when she speaks "I'm sorry toby I'm sorry goodbye and I love you" and just as her eyes close I wake up drenched in sweat in my apartment at the dance collage thank god Tris is okay I hope…

**Hiya guys sorry I haven't updated I have had homework and stuff but I should be updating more once I make a system and I hoped you liked the chapter and the story please review it really means a lot when you do and criticism is welcome thanks guys ill update soon! ****J**


	6. Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 6

Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter Six…

**Tris' POV…**

I Wake feeling miserable and when I look down I realise I made the terrible mistake of wearing shorts… you see when I was younger I had a childhood best friend Tobias or toby and when we were younger he left me and he never came back so I got depressed and I started to cut and now it has become an addiction and I still do it and that's when I look over to Christians bed and give a sigh of relief because she is still asleep I can get a shower and ready without her seeing my scars.

I go to the bathroom and hop In the shower when I look down and see my razor I eye it carefully before picking it up I do all my 'lady things' with it when I start to take it apart bit by bit and then finally I press the blade to my inner thigh and drag the blade across my scared skin creating fresh wounds and scars among all of my old ones. The relief I feel when the crimson red liquid oozes from my inner thigh is unexplainable and I love it I stop after around six cuts deeming that enough… for now.

I finish of drying my wet hair after my cuts stop bleeding and get ready by the time I have done Chris has only just finished in the shower so I head of to breakfast and grab a muffin for us both. I start to head back up to our room when four pops out from nowhere I jump a little but calm myself before I hit him "what the hell are you doing" I as him confusion clearly etched on my face he looks back at me hands me a piece of paper and says "do you recognise this address?" I look down at the paper and I do recognise it, it was _our_ place mine and Tobias' I give a slight nod and he smile a bit but it is gone nearly as quick as it appeared what the hell is going on? That's when he looks at me and says "will you meet me there tonight?" I again give him a confused look and he says "I'll explain when we get there please meet me at 9 at the field entrance I will be there please you have to know something" he looks sad? And then stalks away. What is it I need to know is he Tobias could he be him? No he couldn't could he? Tobias always did love dance I mean that was _our _routine I performed in the dance studio oh I don't know what is happening I just need to get through this day.

**(Time skip to 9 that night)**

I'm walking to the field getting ready to meet four I have I knife in my pocket though just in case. As I approach the field entrance I see four he walks up to me and says "I need to show you something" I give him a slight nod and follow him to the old oak tree wait what? I thought only me and toby knew about that tree does that mean "Tobias?" I whisper four turns around to look at me a huge grin on his face as he whispers "Bea" I hug him so hard I'm surprised he is still breathing but I don't care I am so happy I have my toby back!

**Hiya guys sorry I haven't updated recently have been really busy with homework and stuff but I will update very week at least promise and I hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me if you want the reunion is Tobias' point of view I hope you like the story and thank you for all the nice reviews.**

**Love Ally ****J**


	7. Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter 7

Dauntless Dance Academy Chapter Seven…

**Fours POV**

It's now 9 pm and I'm waiting for Bea I see her start to walk up to the entrance she looks nervous. Well of course she would she probably thinks I'm going to murder her or something. I start to walk up to her and say "I need to show you something" she gives a slight nod and follows I start to lead her to the old oak tree as I do she looks confused haha of course she would she doesn't know who I am yet and that's when I hear it "Tobias?" she whispers i turn around and whisper back "Bea" she hugs me so hard I'm surprised I'm still breathing but I don't care I have my Bea back.

We just lie under the old oak tree and talk like we used to it was so nice and perfect but then when I look at the time I realize it is 12:30 so I start to stand up "Toby what are you doing?" Bea questions me as I stand "Bea as nice as this is its 12:30 and we have class in the morning and I don't want to be too tired and neither do you now come on!" she sighs but gets up anyway we walk back to the dorms where I drop Bea off and walk back to my room. That night I dream off Bea and how it to use to be just the two of us the little dancers and how our friendship progressed I missed her so much but now I finally have her back and I'm never letting her go again.

**Hiya guys sorry about this chapter it really is just a filler chapter I'm suffering from writers block at the moment I will update as soon as possible and please R&R ill update again soon! ****J**

**Love Ally :)**


End file.
